KotORCG The Republic
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliation Page: The Old Republic The Old Republic has known times of prosperity, of great upheaval, of hopelessness, and of renewal. But the half century following The Great Sith War is a favorite of historians for a good reason: it has all of those things- often at the same time! The Republic prior to The Great With War retains trappings of the past, both in fashion and in behavior. Archaic wardrobe is in vogue during a brief revival that spans much of the Republic. Wealth coalesces in the hands of the few, including the Tapani dynasties and families with such names as Adasca, Zentine, Vanjervalis, and Draay. And the Republic sees The Jedi Order as a lifeline to the past, as a force for good. The Great Sith War changes everything. This "Internal squabble over Jedi beliefs," as reporters first characterized it, takes untold lives and damages over 25% of the Republic's infrastructure. Though The Great Sith War begins seemingly as an internal conflict within the Empress Teta System, the chaos spreads outward from The Deep Core at an incredible rate. When The Mandalorians join the war, the Republic nearly finds itself overwhelmed, and attacks on Coruscant and other important worlds drive the real danger of this war home. While the Republic lets The Jedi deal with their traitorous comrades, the Republic military battles Mandalorians on one front and Krath warriors on another, trying to keep from being torn apart. After years of grueling conflict where worlds are leveled and the Republic is placed on the brink of total destruction, the tide turns, and eventually, with the help of The Jedi, the Republic wins the day. The results of The Great Sith War are devastating. Entire worlds have been blasted back to pre-Hyperspace technology levels. Entire sectors vanish from communications channels, and go for months at a time without any news of their survival reaching the central systems of the Republic. Trade routes blazed over millennia require redevelopment at every stop. Piracy is rampant. The Republic, just as much a financial compact as a deliberate institution, fails to deliver on the basic premises of its creation. Timeline The following events describe the state of The Old Republic during The Old Republic Era. The Restoration Period 3,995-3,966 BBY A decade-long postwar depression ends when business- the driver of much in the Republic- comes to its rescue. With both rich and poor suffering, the Senate has to act- and it does. The brainchild of economist Herron Morvis, the Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishment Act (The first of the so-called Commercial Protective Acts) restores the capital markets by making a simple bargain. Corporations listing their shares on the Coruscant Financial Exchange receive guarantees of protection on all trade routes within the Republic. A rejuvenated Republic Navy, raised on investment taxes, provides that protection. The Navy of the Sith War had been weak, eclipsed in some sectors by private space forces. The new force would have the mission- and the power- to keep the goods flowing. Firms are quick to sign on, and even dynastic families float their holdings on the exchange. Corporations shed their security budgets altogether, relying on the Republic to defend spacelanes with its Hammerhead-Class Cruisers and state-of-the-art Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessels. The Restoration Period is a rewarding time for many. Efforts to play the system for profit weaken the Republic strategically. The accession of Taris into the Republic is the final, fatal straw. When Mandalorian attacks on nonaligned worlds increase, executives with operations on Taris bribe Senators to bring the planet into the Republic. Even though it is improved, the Navy is too weak to protect such a distant world. Some, such as rising star Saul Karath, see the dangers, but the Admiralty, delighted with its additional funding, pays no heed. So when the Zayne Carrick affair causes civil order on Taris to collapse, The Mandalorians see their chance and launch a surprise invasion of the Republic. Defenses on The Outer Rim crumble. The Mandalorian Wars 3,965-3,960 BBY Finger-pointing at home coincides with desperate (And unsuccessful) moves on the frontier, including the tactic of positioning military units near cities. Mandalorian forces push into The Outer Rim and then further inward, reaching critical worlds along Hyperspace routes and either seizing them or making holding those worlds a huge drain on Republic resources. As the Republic scrambles to deal with a continued Mandalorian threat, many in the Republic see echoes of The Great Sith War in current events. Though the Republic is pushed back during the early campaigns, losing Taris, Serroco, and other worlds almost immediately, the fighting intensifies and the Republic wins important battles at Iridonia and Ithor, bolstering their own supply lines as well as improving their troops' morale. A solid advantage in The Mandalorian Wars arrives only when a Jedi Knight calling themselves Revan comes to the Republic's aid. Revan is so successful that the Republic yields operational control of its forces to them. With Revan's final defeat of The Mandalorians at Malachor V, many in the Republic had cause to hope that the postwar lessons from The Great Sith War might restore prosperity faster than before. The Republic is stunned when two of their greatest Jedi leaders take the ships under their command and vanish into The Unknown Regions under the pretense of hunting down the last of The Mandalorians. Though surprised, the Republic begins to regroup and rebuild quickly, and as curiosity over their missing fleet turns to concern there is an ever-palpable tension nearly everywhere in the Republic. The Jedi Civil War 3,959-3,956 BBY Revan, having fallen to The Dark Side, returns to the Republic as an invader at the head of a massive Sith Armada. The Republic, barely having recovered from The Mandalorian Wars, loses several battles in rapid succession as The Sith Empire carves out a large chunk of the galaxy for its own. Other Republic worlds, sensing a shift in power and dissatisfied with the performance of the Republic in the last two wars, secede and join The Sith Empire voluntarily. Treachery is not limited to The Jedi. For many, the worst comes when Admiral Karath turns traitor, rupturing the Navy between loyal and Sith factions. For several years The Sith Empire grows, pitting the Republic against its former allies and comrades in every battle. Unlike fights against the nomadic Mandalorians, the Republic cannot force The Sith Empire into retreat, as many of its members fight to defend their homeworlds with no intention of leaving. The Jedi Civil War is very much a battle between two well-established and entrenched forces, though fortunately for the Republic its Jedi allies enter the war. After a Jedi strike force captures the enemy commander, Darth Revan, and then sets them on a path of redemption, Darth Malak takes control of The Sith Empire. His willingness to destroy the Republic's infrastructure is unlike the care Revan showed for preserving the worlds they conquered, and many battles mirror the mutually assured destruction so often seen in The Great Sith War. Revan's redemption breaks the Sith domination, but the citizens of the Republic see only hardships ahead. With Sith survivors warring with the shattered Jedi Order, Republic worlds struggle to restore their civilization for the second time in half a century. This era teaches the lesson that the protection of The Jedi Order is no free ride for the Republic. The Dark Wars 3,955-3,951 BBY When The Sith Empire shatters into many smaller domains, the Republic finally has a chance to rebuild and take the offensive. While its enemies squabble among themselves, the Republic puts shipyards into service, quickly rebuilding the Navy in a matter of just over a year. At last able to police and patrol outlying sectors, the Republic can finally make the galaxy safe for its citizens once more. Skirmishes with Sith warlords continue, but thanks to excellent strategic planning and leadership the Republic topples one Sith dictator after another, reclaiming lost territories piecemeal. By the time the last of The Sith are wiped out, the Republic is once again at nearly its full strength. Using the Republic The wartime periods of The Great Sith War, The Mandalorian Wars, and The Jedi Civil War allow ample opportunities for military campaigns ranging from limited engagements to operations spanning multiple worlds at once. Combined operations using the Republic Navy and Army provide for interesting interactions between members of those services- as do joint efforts with Jedi. A campaign using the Republic does not have to be about major wars, but there are plenty to choose from. Following The Great Sith War and The Jedi Civil War, the Republic is eager to reestablish a credible role in galactic affairs. The military works to keep order, nobles seek to extend their influence, and bounty hunters and scoundrels are out to make a quick credit. These postwar eras are ideal for Gamemasters looking to craft campaigns with less Jedi and Sith involvement. Many adventures can be found by exploring the two major facets of the Republic: the military, and the body politic. The Republic Navy When the Commercial Protectorate Acts directly ties its fortunes to the trade of the galaxy, the Navy finally has a worthy mandate and abundant resources. In a few decades, the Navy goes from being an antiqued, irrelevant institution to an organizing feature of Republic life. The direct linkage between commerce and the Naval budget chafes the old-timers; Sith War veteran Orley Vanicus likens it to "Running a protection racket." This is particularly true; protecting more trade routes means more tax revenues, which means more ships to protect more trade routes. It becomes a recipe for disaster during The Mandalorian Wars. But in the meantime, more ships to command means more career opportunities- making the Navy a respectable calling indeed. Even Admiralty Plaza on Coruscant, once considered a retirement home for spacers, becomes a popular posting sought by many. Gamemasters can promote the spirit of the Navy in these times by giving player opportunities to work with or join the Navy. With the Rendili yards turning out a Hammerhead-Class Cruiser every ten days during the years before The Mandalorian Wars, postings become available faster than they can be filled. Given the tougher life of ground-pounders, it should not be uncommon to find players initially aiming for Elite Trooper turning toward Ace Pilot, instead. Money- and advancement- are in the stars! Joining the Navy Characters join the Navy through one of three paths: as commissioned officers, as crew recruits, or through provisional rating. Officers come from the Naval Academy at Coruscant and from the satellite schools focusing on particular specialities. The Corellian Academy, for example, produces many of the Navy's shipwrights and engineers, and a Duro orbital facility specializes in tactical networking. Most beings aboard the Navy's ships and working its shipyards are noncommissioned crew members. Most join through local recruiting centers. Signing bonuses are awarded in times of great need, but the desirability of the Navy is such that compulsory naval service is not needed, even when the Navy is under Sith control. Rarely, in times of danger, merchant space captains are granted provisional ratings to serve on Republic bridges. However, such ratings can be revoked in peacetime- a practice that causes other spacers to hold the service in disdain. Life in the Navy With the exception of ground crews and station personnel ("Where careers go to die," the saying goes), spacers for the peacetime Republic lead privileged lives. The pay is far higher than that which soldiers receive. Given the newness of the vessels, living conditions are practically antiseptic, and technology has removed many of the challenges interstellar combat used to pose. Ships of the Inexpugnable line slave the tactical systems of whole fleets to a single command- creating occasions when bridge crews are "Along for the ride." For those who serve as jacks-of-all-trades, such as Carth Onasi, the Navy offers a variety of experiences, from running spacelift missions for the Army to flying stealth Starfighter patrols to trap pirates. As the recruitment ad says, "Joining the Navy is the way to see the galaxy." The portion of the Navy that defects to The Sith Empire during The Jedi Civil War provides an interesting contrast. Spacers join the Sith causes as a means of preserving their status- and, indeed, the quality of life aboard Sith vessels is better than in other places under Sith rule. But The Sith Empire stoke ambition- the lifeblood of the Republic Navy during peacetime- to unhealthy levels, pitting ship against ship, officer against officer, and crewman against crewman. Martial punishments are many and harsh. For this reason, the Republic Navy under The Sith Empire is an attractive path for Dark Side players. Naval Organization Few enterprises pay more respect to formal command structures than the Navy. With millions of beings moving trillions of tons of deadly force across the galaxy, Admiralty Plaza must be sure its directives reach everyone, down to the serving-Droid repair technicians in the ship's mess. Most beings working in the Navy's ships and shipyards are noncommissioned. The rating of "Able Crew Member" (Usually addressed as "Crewman") encompasses a variety of titles, from Captain's Steward to Medic Assistant to Machinist. All report to a Shipmaster, the highest noncommissioned posting on each ship. In many ways, the Shipmaster is the most powerful being abroad. Bridge crews come and go, but the Shipmaster and crew stay, passing knowledge to the next senior staff they have to break in. The Shipmaster is responsible for crew discipline; if they fail to act, tradition regards them as culpable for the crew members' crimes. Therefore, most run tight ships. Crew members can receive commissions on the recommendations of the Shipmaster or the ship's Captain. Usually the result of years of service, this sometimes happens because of a crew member's act of heroism. Karath, who started as Vanicus's steward, followed that path. Later, during The Jedi Civil War, and affinity for The Dark Side can help a new recruit stand out. The list of commissioned officer ranks is larger. Admiral of the Fleet: A single officer holds this position for a ten-year term, chosen from the pool of full Admirals by the Defense Ministry. A political appointment for a political job, it is one of two ranks not awarded by a Merit Board. Admirals, Vice Admirals, Rear Admirals: Managing sectors of battlefront and commanding heavy vessels, Admirals make the real strategic decisions. The three levels are largely a functional matter; a Merit Board (Or Court Martial) for a Rear Admiral would consist of Vice Admirals, for example. The conduct of full Admirals is subject to the arbitrary discretion of the Admiral of the Fleet. Admirals in combat during The Great Sith War are sometimes informally known as "Fleet Captains." Captains: The workhorses of the Navy, Captains are on the spot across the galaxy, commanding cruisers and sometimes heavier vessels. For example, Karath was Captain of the Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel Courageous while waiting for his Merit Board to meet. The term "Captain" can be misleading, though, as it is used in an honorary sense on smaller ships when Commanders or Lieutenants are at the helm. Panels of Captains also handle all promotions and court martials for lesser officers. Lieutenants: Most pilots of Starfighters and spacelift vessels are Lieutenants, as are most of the tactical bridge crew on heavy ships. On lighter ships such as blockade runners, Midships fill those roles. Midships: Students are rated as provisional Midships on entering the Academy and are fully rated for service on graduating. An "Ensign" rank is not used. Dates of service are used among Admirals to determine seniority; at Captain and below, all within the same rank are considered equal- though the one with the most connections usually wins. In the Navy, "Justice is swift; promotions are slow." Merit Boards can take anywhere from weeks to years to meet, but Courts Martial meet as soon as enough officers can be found. Honor dictates that a board can be convened even in matters when a conviction is not sought. Customarily, the accused resigns their commission at the onset, "Winning" their position back in the course of the inquiry. Karath lost the Courageous after the Battle of Serroco and resigned immediately on return to Coruscant; the Navy, mindful of his role in the encounter with Mandalore on [[The Arkanian Legacy|The Arkanian Legacy]], rejected his resignation and restored his command. The Republic Armies Unlike the "Grand Army of the Republic," the Republic Armies- plural- of this period are a chaotic agglomeration of planetary militias and mercenary forces united by Republic funding and an institutional inferiority complex. Until Revan, no single Field Marshal commands all ground forces. Rather, all Generals take direction from the Defense Ministry on Coruscant. The lack of local coordination frequently puts the true command of surface forces in the hands of the Navy, which provides spacelift. During wartime, more soldiers are in transit aboard ships than are on ground. The result is a parochial body that bears signs of it's piecemeal origins. Units are known not by uniform designations, but by their original nomenclatures- and not all units of the same type are created equal. The Ralltiir Corps contains brigade-sized groups such as the Telerath 2nd and the Serroco Colonial- but it also contains smaller units such as Graayson's Company, which reports directly to Corps Command because of the agreement under which it entered Republic service. Unsurprisingly, the institution exerts little political influence, but the Navy has expressed little desire to take control of the ground forces as marines. Beyond the culture clash, which often manifests itself violently, the biggest expense of the Army- the Vehicles hauled on ships- would be added to the Navy budget. "We'd rather rent than own," Admiral Veltraa once said. Joining the Armies With pay and conditions far worse than in the Republic Navy, surface units suffer from recruiting problems. The Republic addresses this by contracting with existing local militias and mercenary groups, buying some out entirely. It also offers healthy signing bonuses for dangerous duties. Service is not compulsory- outside the areas the Sith take over in The Jedi Civil War- but some irregular units use "Recruiting" methods that the Defense Ministry would rather not know about. Army Organization Army structures can have local and historical eccentricity, but some elements are common. Squad: Teams of 8 to 12 soldiers lead by a Sergeant and a Corporal, Squads are the basic building block of Republic Army operations. Regardless of speciality or duration of service, Squad members are known as troopers and regarded as equal in rank. Battalion: Groups of 25 to 40 Squads organized under a major, Battalions are the level at which specialization occurs. A 400-meter laser artillery Battalion travels with it's own assigned Equipment and Vehicles, as well as a 20-member headquarters units. Specialist Battalions are frequently reassigned to other corps, leaving them with no true home. Brigade: Brigades combine four to nine Battalions with a headquarters Battalion run by a Brigadier, resulting in a force ranging between 1,000 and 5,000 strong. The typical force for raids and occupation, Brigades work together in larger landing operations, with command and control handled, as often as not, by the Navy that transported them. Corps: Corps comprise all forces within an area and are named for the planets where their headquarters are based. A General leads each Corps, although the office is weak relative to that of other eras. Infrequently at the front, Generals relay commands from the Defense Ministry to the Brigadiers on the scene. Direct superiors of irregular units (Former mercenary groups and single-Species militias) in their command, they lose time to bureaucratic and provisioning headaches. Therefore, promotion past Brigadier is rarely sought. No ranks of Lieutenant, Captain, and Colonel exist- partially to prevent confusion with the Navy- but they can be found vestigially in the irregular native units, as well as in such strange titles as commandant, Gray Chieftain, and Grand Xenog. The Galactic Senate The Republic of this era provides Noble heroes with a wide variety of places to polish their skills and find adventure. Local leadership takes many interesting forms on the planets of the Republic, but the greatest politicians aspire to serve in one place: the Galactic Senate. The Galactic Senate undergoes many changes after The Great Sith War. It had met for years in ancient stonework chambers, but after Exar Kun kills Vodo Siosk-Baas on the Senate floor, Senators order the construction of a secure high-tech facility with no reminders of that fateful day. Attitudes modernize as well, with Senators taking more interest in trade with the Commercial Protectorate Acts. The "Age of the Staffer" begins, with Senators cultivating large entourages of young educated beings who deal with the pleas of corporate lobbyists. In this era, the length of Senators' terms and the methods of choosing them are set by individual systems. Some are lifetime appointments chosen by local potentates; others, such as Senator Graw of Ithor, face frequent trips home to stand for reelection. Thus, staffing for a Senator is not just a lucrative and educational experience for a young noble; it can also involve extensive travel. Senators from planets occupied during The Mandalorian Wars keep their seats, and some, such as Goravvus of Taris, actively organize resistance movements. As bruising as the battles for committee assignments are, nothing in the Senate tests a noble like the campaign for Chancellor. Once elected to a four-year term by their colleagues, a Chancellor of this era must manage (Or attempt to manage) a bureaucracy of ministries devoted to defense, internal security, economic development, and jurisprudence. The Chancellor frequently calls upon Jedi to fulfill assignments of state and to perform investigations on behalf of oversight committees. Republic Personnel See also: Old Republic Nonheroic Units The Republic succeeds because of the dedication and hard work of thousands of individuals throughout the galaxy. The following list of personnel represents a wide array of citizens that contribute to the health of the Republic. Republic Personalities See also: Old Republic Heroic Units The Republic may be founded on the cooperation of entire Species, but it is the strength of individuals that helps it persevere. The following characters are among the most influential individuals that work for and are members of the Republic. Armor The types of Republic Armor are described below. Weapons The types of Republic Weapons are described below. Starships See also: Old Republic Vehicles Apart from the Republic Fleet Systems consortium in which it holds an interest, the Republic Navy prefers to purchase all its craft from private manufacturer, thus contributing to the galactic economy. Many are commissioned under contracts in which the Republic controls the patents, limiting the ability of manufacturers to sell their craft to other navies. Starfighters Space Transports Capital Ships